Exiles: New World (Marvel NEW)/Issue 5
The fifth issue of the Marvel NEW ongoing series, Exiles: New World. It is succeded by Exiles: New World Issue 6 and preceded by Exiles: New World Issue 4. This comic was published on December 9, 2017. Synopsis Defeating the Imperfects, the Exiles escaped from their clutches and went into the city's subway system... only to stumble upon the reality's Wolverine. Encountering the distrustful mutant, the team attempts to gain information about the resistance movement. Fortunately, Wolverine's one of the resistance. Unfortunately, right now Roekel is enhancing his Imperfects to levels even beyond their perception to take on the Exiles. And as an addition, one of Roekel's Imperfects have brewed a surprise for the Exiles... Continuity This issue is set after the events of Exiles: New World Issue 4, taking time and place after the Exiles' first battle with the Imperfects. This issue is part of the Imperfect story arc. Plot In the subway tunnels of Earth-50701's Manhattan, the Exiles encounter the reality's version of Wolverine who takes Captain Universe "hostage". Responding Peter's question, Logan tells him that he knows that his voice resembles Spider-Man, but he's sure as hell he's not him. Captain Universe says he knows that his Spider-Man was captured and converted by Niles Van Roekel, but Wolverine responds by holding his neck on to a wall with two of his claws. He proceeds to ask of who this "Peter" he's talking to is then. In the background, the Exiles are seen preparing to smash, pummel, or blast Wolverine if he does anything bad to Peter. Captain Universe explains that he and his friends (which Wolverine is aware of) of their extra-universal origin. Wolverine responds by sniffing off Parker's body. War Machine asks of what the hell Wolverine is doing. Rojhaz assumes that he's trying to detect if Peter's lying. After Wolverine stopped sniffing, apparently Rojhaz is right: Wolverine is trying to detect if his claim is truthful. Wolverine lets Peter go and tells him that he's not Daredevil, but he's sure as hell can tell that he's telling the truth. Peter sighs in satisfaction and asks him if he can lead them to the resistance. Wolverine asks him what are they supposed to do with the resistance. Rojhaz intervenes and informs him that they're tasked to help the resistance in defeating Roekel. Wolverine says that for them, defeating Roekel is impossible after he initially took Manhattan by storm. But then, with their appearance the tide might turn. Rojhaz says he's glad to hear that, and Wolverine goes on to lead them to the resistance's base. Apparently, the gate that Spider-Man stumbled upon was indeed the entrance to the resistance's base (hence why Logan's there). Opening the gate, the team discovers of the base filled with survivors of Roekel's invasion and the remaining unconverted superhumans: Daredevil, Venom, Magneto. Yes, only they weren't converted by Roekel. Upon arriving the base, War Machine see the amount of survivors there and their dwindling amount of supplies. Ghost Rider responds to War Machine by stating, "If we assembled earlier..." The other survivors look at the Exiles in confusion, not knowing who they are and why Logan let them in. After Logan closed the gate, Magneto approaches him alongside the other heroes and asks him of who these people are. Logan tells them that they have to believe him if they want him to tell. Daredevil reminds him of his ability to tell lies, and Logan informs them of who they are. Daredevil tells the others that he's honest, but doesn't believe of the fact that a team composed of people from different universes came by and stopped to help them end a powerful madman. Rojhaz explains that they're sent there by people called the "Timebrokers", who tasked them in fixing the universes that diverge from their true path. In their universe's case, Roekel should've been defeated by them and his conquest failed. Venom asks Daredevil if he believes in such thing, and Daredevil says that they need all the help they can get. He then assures Venom that they're here to help. Venom proceeds to "examine" the members, approaching them one by one and sniffing them like how Logan sniffed Parker. Logan tries to back him off, but Venom rejects him and tells him that they might trust them, but he doesn't. He claims that one of them could snuck a virus in their body and kill them all. Logan shrugs and tells him to just be quick. Sniffing them one by one, each of the members clearly show disgust within Venom. Rojhaz and Ghost Rider are OK about it. But the others aren't all too good with him. When Venom sniffed Captain Universe, he noticed of his similar scent to Spider-Man. After saying that, Captain Universe opens up his cosmic mask and reveals his Spider-Man mask, slightly surprising Venom. Nevertheless, he continues to the Punisher who gives him a stare of unfriendliness and rage, thinking to himself that he'll blast his head off the moment he tries to eat him. He then goes to sniff War Machine who deems he's crazy, then to Bull who delivers a sign of anger that prompts the other Exiles to see her. Ghost Rider chuckles when he sees the ordeal. And finally, when it comes to Greenskyn, Venom is visibly intimidated and prompts Greenskyn to smile. The troll asks him if he doesn't have the guts to get to him, and Venom tries to be tough and tells him that he's not afraid of him. Greenskyn then jokes if he wants to go a few rounds with him while cracking his knuckles. Venom hears him and immediately swings off. After seeing that, Greenskyn delivers a laugh alongside Ghost Rider. However, they stop when Greenskyn remembers of the situation, apologizing afterwards. - Switching the perspective to the villains on Van Roekel's ship, the Imperfects are seen in test tubes screaming out in pain as Roekel injects them with a stronger virus of his to enhance them for the coming battle. While watching the injection, Roekel is approached by the former heroes he converted. Roekel tells them that he thought they're on the streets. Iron Man says that they did a patrol there and tells him that they found no trace of the resistance. Roekel asks him if he has any other findings, and Human Torch steps in to say that other than a gas explosion ten blocks away, they got nothing. Roekel exhales in disappointment and delivers a scold by saying that he thought Stark was supposed to be one of the smartest men on Earth. Through a holographic screen, he shows them of the Imperfects' battle with the Exiles, asking Johnny if he's sure it's just a gas explosion ten blocks away. Storm asks of who they are, and Roekel says that no one knows of their identity. They seem to have literally come out of nowhere like what they humans call a "godsend". Elektra says that their appearance couldn't be possible; there are only four "heretics" down there by now. Roekel knows and tells her of his theory that they come from other universes. Iron Man asks of his theory, and Roekel responds by saying that a man that looks like a Native American Captain America logically can't live in the same universe as a robot and a troll. Roekel continues by telling them to watch the footage. They watch and see the Exiles beating them with little-to-no effort. Roekel states that he has never seen the Imperfects being "butchered" so well that they were subdued like little dogs. And because he knows they're going to try and take him down in a matter of moments, he's enhancing the Imperfects so they can have a better chance in defeating them. Spider-Man asks him why didn't he enhance them or the other Imperfects: Paragon, Johnny Ohm, and Fault Zone . Roekel says that they're powerful enough to fight them. But as for Paragon, Roekel assures them that no one can defeat a perfect being. After saying that, Paragon herself comes out and Roekel greets her, addressing Paragon as his "daughter". Paragon informs Roekel that she encountered an unfamiliar figure while walking down the streets of Manhattan. Roekel looks at Iron Man while smirking, turning to Paragon afterwards. He asks her to continue, and she says that she got in a brief fight with him but he managed to ward him off and give him a "present" of sorts. Roekel grins and tells her that she did a good job. However, Roekel's moment of joy is interrupted when Iron Man suddenly remembers something. He asks Roekel if he has seen the Thing, and he says that the Thing was with the Imperfects that fought the mysterious heroes. Right after saying that, Roekel realized that the team of Imperfects that returned didn't have Ben Grimm among their roster. Roekel cursed in his native language before asking the Imperfect heroes to go and search for him. - Back in the resistance headquarters, Rojhaz is seen trying to suggest Wolverine of a plan to attack Roekel. Wolverine admires his bravery, but tells him that it's borderline stupid. They might've defeated the Imperfects the first time around, but they haven't experienced fighting all of them in unison. Plus, they haven't faced their entire roster that includes "Paragon", the most powerful Imperfect added with the converted heroes. Even if the heroes joined forces, the Imperfects would still outnumber them sixteen (including Roekel and the converted heroes) to eleven. Still, Rojhaz tells him that there are ways to defeat him. Logan agrees, but reminds him that Roekel is the smartest member of his race and the fact that he managed to outsmart Tony Stark the first time around is something. Magneto then adds of the fact that they don't have a ship to use to travel to Roekel's ship and take the fight to him. Punisher says that they don't have to take the fight to him; they need to take the fight to them. He suggests luring him and the Imperfects in a way and beat them using guerilla tactics. Venom says he's interested, but he's not sure if the Imperfects can fall into traps. Bull agrees with Venom, but tells them that it's worth a try. Ghost Rider states that the problem is that they only got one chance in beating Roekel once and for all. And as much as how powerful they (the Exiles) are, numbers can be more dangerous than they think. Greenskyn suggests to just outright call them out and squash them to bloody pulp. The others turn to the troll and Magneto asks if he has ever known what a tactic is. Greenskyn explains that SIr St'vaan/Captain Avalon once told him of tactics, and most of the time it involves him running into waves of evil buggers and smashing them all while his fellow Champions handle the real problem. Usually, it comes out successfully and he gets a full meal. Wolverine sighs in disappointment and tells them it's not possible. After planning for a while and not having an agreement due to the risk of losing civillians, the group settles on trying to beat down the Imperfects before stepping in to stop Roekel once and for all. Soon, the Exiles prepare to get themselves some sleep in order to prepare themselves for their work the day after. The members quickly get to sleep, even those with superhuman stamina in order to fully optimize themselves for their possible battle with the Imperfects tomorrow. When preparing to sleep, Greenskyn is approached by a little girl who he takes notice of. The girl, apparently the daughter from the family that the Exiles saved, thanks Greenskyn and the others for saving her family's life. Greenskyn advises her to go to sleep because she's definitely tired, but the girl says that she will in a few minutes. Green smiles and asks her if she's not afraid of him. The girl stated her courage before Greenskyn does a small laugh. He tells her that he's a troll and back in his home, everyone's scared of trolls. The girl says that trolls are good, they're just misunderstood. Greenskyn smirks and compliments her for being a good child. Seeing their daughter, her father and mother approach her and pick her up for sleep. Before leaving Greenskyn to rest, the parents thank him and the Exiles once again and tell the troll that they couldn't have survived without them. After leaving, Greenskyn breathes in satisfaction. He then sits down, leaning on a wrecked train car before remembering his son on Eurth and how he forgot the feeling of having one, instead always remembering of the ways of violence, not peace. Nevertheless, Greenskyn sleeps afterwards while snoring loudly. Seeing Greenskyn sleep at a distance, Wolverine sighs and says he's lucky the Hulk of this Earth wasn't such a "bouncer". Magneto, flying to him, says that they're unlucky Hulk died in the invasion. He could've been so useful in repelling the Imperfects. Wolverine remembers the time he died and asks Magneto of his opinion on whether these new guys have a chance against the entire line of Imperfects. Magneto admits that he's not sure if they can do so, but judging from the fact that they defeated technically half of the original Imperfects, they must have a chance. Afterwards, Wolverine and Magneto part ways and the Master of Magnetism goes to rest. Wolverine then goes on a brief stroll, remembering Roekel's invasion and what he did to most heroes in Manhattan. After deciding to ignore them, Wolverine goes to sleep while turning off the lights in the base. - Hours forward, the viewers get to see the heroes sleeping in peaceful manners while a rain falls over Manhattan. Everyone is sleeping peacefully except Greenskyn, who snores loudly. However, in the shadows, a figure is seen seemingly stalking and observing an unidentified person walking inside the base, approaching the gate. The figure, apparently Venom, silently follows the figure who managed to somehow open the gate silently. Continuing his trail, Venom, perceives the individual as a person of muscular stature and intends to kill him after knowing his identity. After following the man for a while, Venom drops from the ceiling he crawled on to attempt a sneak attack on him. Without any sound, Venom then walks towards the man slowly and carefully and prepares to strke him down. However, a milisecond after he tried to unleash his claws, Venom gets a sudden surprise and a choke from a figure only capable of being identified through his armored gauntlet holding Brock's neck. Venom tries to struggle and break free of the person, but the person ends up snapping Venom's neck, effectively killing him. Switching back to the girl's perspective, she is seen sleeping peacefully before she hears a thunder. She partially wakes up, prompting her father to tell her to go back to sleep; it's just a storm. The girl returns to sleep, but wakes up when she hears an even louder thunder striking the surface. The father also wakes up, stating that that thunder's louder. The girl suddenly becomes scared, but the father calms her down. However, a third thunder that damages the eardrums of everyone there strikes, prompting everybody to wake up. The Exiles wake up, with the Punisher reacting first by asking of what's wrong with mother nature today. Ghost Rider asks if anyone there is a climatologist. Wolverine responds by saying that there's no way in hell someone there's a climatologist. Bull complains and says that this better not be Rhodey trying to play a practical prank on them. Because if so, she's sure to beat the ever-living crap out of him. In response to her words, suddenly a deafening thunder strikes and a large lightning penetrates the headquarters' top, exposing it to the outside world. With the resulting lightning creating a devastating shockwave, everyone there gets knocked back. The heroes are the first to recover from the blast and try to figure out what's happening. Rojhaz is the first one to look up the sky to see what's up, and what he sees is an impossible surprise. Mumbling a curse, Bull follows Rojhaz as the second one to react, saying that this can't happen. Apparently, the same person that killed Venom is also responsible for wrecking their headquarters. The person responds to Bull's statement, saying that apparently it does happen, and it's time for them to face judgment. The person is then revealed to be War Machine, his armor having a green color scheme due to being infected by Van Roekel's virus transmitted by Paragon in their unlikely encounter. Holding the dead Venom in his hand, everyone in the base spontaneously says, "Oh hell..." Category:Comics Category:Marvel NEW